


Show Me a Good Time

by ellacj



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party, Silas University, Underage Drinking, Zeta Omega Mu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dorothy Gale goes to a frat party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MykaWells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykaWells/gifts).



> it's been a while since i've written these two, but hopefully i did all right!!

Laura closes her computer with a satisfied sigh. Homework completed, she can now whip out her full DVD set of _Veronica Mars_ and enjoy her Saturday night.

“Laura!” Betty exclaims as she bursts through the door of their dorm room. “Oh my god. I just scored us an invite to the Zeta Omega Mu Halloween Bash!”

Laura frowns. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

“The campus’s big fraternity? _Filled_ with cute boys?”

Laura arches an eyebrow. “Cute boys aren’t exactly my bag, Bets.”

“No, I know. But I also know that that cute TA you like is gonna be there.”

“Danny?” Laura feels her cheeks flush.

“That’s the one. Come on, please?”

Laura sighs. _Veronica Mars_ can wait. “Fine, I’ll go.”

“Yay! We need to get you in costume.” Betty flings open her closet and paws through it until she pulls out a blue gingham dress. “I was Dorothy Gale last year, but you would make the cutest Dorothy _ever_.”

“Pretty sure Judy Garland already has that title. And why do you even have that?”

Betty ignores the question and pulls the dress off the hanger, tossing into Laura’s fumbling hands. “Get dressed,” she says with a grin.

“Is this even going to fit? You’re, like, ten feet taller than me.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I was _sexy_ Dorothy Gale. It’ll fit you perfectly.”

Laura smirks and heads into the bathroom they’re lucky enough to have connected to their dorm. Betty’s right; the dress fits her perfectly, the hem falling to her knees and bodice settling tightly enough to be secure, but not so much that she can’t breathe. She smiles at her reflection.

Betty’s wearing the most cliché sexy cop outfit Laura’s ever seen when she emerges, complete with blonde curls cascading around her shoulders and handcuffs dangling from one wrist. “Hey, cutie!” she greets Laura. “Come here, you need Dorothy hair.” She tugs Laura over to sit on the bed and starts twisting long brown locks into two identical braids. Tying them off with shiny red ribbons, she sits back to admire her handiwork. “Perfect.”

“Thanks, Bets.”

“God, I can’t believe this is your first frat party. You need to get out more.”

Laura rolls her eyes with an affectionate smirk as they leave the dorm, locking the door behind them. She follows Betty’s lead down to the fraternity house on the Southern end of campus, where music can be heard from the opposite end of the housing area and the stench of beer and sweat radiates from the building.

“Having fun yet?” Betty shouts over the din as they enter.

“Ask me after a few drinks,” Laura yells back.

Betty winks. “I’ll catch up with you later.” Without waiting for a reply, she dances her way over to the keg, where her boyfriend is waiting to slip his arm around her waist and pull her into a kiss.

Laura sighs. She should have known this would happen. She scans the partygoers, looking for anyone she knows, until her eye is caught by a brunette in an eerily accurate Catwoman costume clutching a red plastic cup in her hand. The girl’s eyes are mysterious and dark beneath the mask, and her red lips curl into a teasing smile as she drills a hole in Laura with her intense gaze.

Laura returns what she hopes is a sexy smirk and is about to make her way over when she’s intercepted by someone tall.

“Hey, Laura!”

Laura looks up. “Oh, hey, Danny.” Under any other circumstance, Laura would be thrilled to have run into Danny Lawrence, but right now all she wants to do is talk to Catwoman. “I didn’t think I’d see you here. Don’t you hate the Zetas?”

“Yeah. But they throw killer parties.” Danny eyes someone over Laura’s shoulder, and when Laura turns she sees none other than Wilson Kirsch at the end of Danny’s gaze. She smirks. She should have guessed; all the animosity between those two had to mean something. She’s surprisingly okay with her realization.

“I gotta go find my roommate, but it was great running into you,” Laura says, already pushing past Danny and heading toward where Catwoman is leaning against a wall and sipping from her cup. Somehow, her lips come back even redder than before.

“Dorothy Gale?” Catwoman says before Laura can even get a word in. Her voice is smooth and rich, low enough to make Laura’s heart skip a beat.

Laura flushes pink. “It’s my roommate’s costume. I wasn’t even planning on coming tonight.”

Catwoman rakes her eyes up and down Laura’s body with an appreciative smile. “Well, I’m glad she talked you into it.”

“Me, too.”

“Have you had anything to drink? You seem nervous.”

Laura blushes again and ducks her head in hopes that her braids will fall to cover her face. “No, I haven’t had anything yet.”

“Let me get you something.” Catwoman reaches out to slowly trace her finger along Laura’s jaw. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Laura remains rooted to her spot, unsure if she even _can_ move after that. Catwoman walks off toward the keg, hips swaying and frighteningly realistic black tail flicking back and forth behind her.

She returns a moment later holding a blue plastic cup in addition to her own red one. She hands it to Laura. “Drink up.”

“Thanks.” Laura brings the cup to her lips and tilts her head back to down half of the bitter-tasting beer in one go. She wrinkles her nose at the taste. She’s never liked beer, but she needs the liquid courage if she’s going to hang out with Catwoman all night. “So. Do I know you? Your mask makes it hard to tell.”

Catwoman shakes her head. “If I’d met you I’d remember it.”

Laura really needs to stop blushing if she wants Catwoman to take her seriously. But how can she, with lines like that? “I’m Laura.”

“Carmilla.” It’s a fitting name for someone like her. Mysterious, old-fashioned, and with plenty of flavor. Carmilla takes the end of one of Laura’s braids and twirls it idly between her fingers, oblivious to Laura’s furiously beating heart. “How come I haven’t seen you at one of these parties before?”

“I, um, I’m not much of a party girl.”

“No? I’m not, either. I just come for the free booze.” Carmilla winks beneath her mask and for the first time Laura notices long, dark eyelashes framing eyes in a shade of brown that’s almost black.

Laura giggles, and it’s almost a stutter. “Yeah,” she says, because of course she’s way too awkward to say anything else.

Carmilla curls her lips into a grin. She moves her hand from Laura’s braid to her shoulder, tracing patters on the exposed skin near the base of her throat before moving to the back of her neck to gently pull her closer. Just before their lips touch, however, Carmilla stops. “You want to get out of here?” she whispers.

“I would love that.”

Carmilla takes Laura’s hand and tugs her through the crowd, dumping their drinks somewhere along the way. They make it as far as the football field right next to the frat house before they collapse into each other’s lips, fingers tangling in hair, Laura’s braids falling out at some point and Carmilla tugging at the newly freed locks.

Just as suddenly as it began, Carmilla pulls away sharply and glances behind her. “I have to go.”

“W-What?” Laura stammers, mind still spinning from that kiss.

Carmilla holds out her hand. “Give me your phone.” She chuckles at the outdated model Laura carries and taps at the keyboard for a minute before flipping it shut and handing it back. “Call me.” And with that, she disappears into the night as though she was never there to begin with.

Laura raises a hand to touch her kiss-swollen lips, smeared with Carmilla’s red lipstick, and finds herself smiling. She stares at the spot where Carmilla was for a second before turning around and heading back toward her dorm room.

Looks like she’ll be watching _Veronica Mars_ tonight after all.


End file.
